I Will Follow You Into the Dark
by SassyRadioactiveGoddess
Summary: AU! What if Buffy was born three years earlier in canon? Still called as a slayer at 15 in 1993 with Giles as her watcher Buffy 'dies' in 1996 activating Rachel Rosenburg (Willow's twin/OC) how will this effect the Buffyverse? Buffy arrives in Sunnydale at 21 with six years of slayin experience under her belt Joyce/Giles, Spike/Buffy(eventually)


**AN: **Totally AU! Buffy was born in 1978 not 1981; called as a slayer in 1993 not 1996. Buffy won't be expelled from Hemrey, she's still popular but only connects with Pike and the LA anti-vamp gang. Rachel Rosenburg (Willow's twin) is activated as a slayer in 96 when Buffy 'dies'. There is a school schooting at Hemrey High Buffy jumps in the way to protect another student earning her a 'Class Protector Award' at prom. Rachel goes through what cannon Buffy does to a degree. Spike & Dru came to LA briefly but leave cause Spike/Buffy always stalemate on when fighting each other. Her relationship with Angel after killing him goes to LA meets Buffy. Rach's watcher is Merrick. Buffy's Cruciamentum happens but with different vampire, Giles is fired Buffy quits the council and forgives Giles. Buffy attends UCLA for two years and gets her associates in social work. Rachel is turned into a vamp because of her Cruciamentum. Faith fails to kill her so they call Buffy to Sunnydale (Buffy at this time has been a slayer for six years she'll be 21). Dawn is the Key but I'm writing the story with fake memories the monks installed since it makes since to me to do it that way. This will be a Buffy/Spike story eventually. This story will cover pre-series till possibly post-series timeline some comic stuff included but not much since I don't really like what they did to my beloved Buffyverse in the comic series.

* * *

**List of OC BIG BADS**

**Name: **Lathos (CANON)

**Year Defeated:**1993

**Type of Badness: **Master Vampire: Known for killing slayers with the help of his legion of vamps

**Description:**Brown hair, brown eyes, 6ft, in his 40s

**Name:** Priscus

**Year Defeated:** 1994

**Type of Badness:** Demon

**Description:** 10ft made of stone gray skin

**Name:** Basilius

**Year Defeated:** 1995

**Type of Badness:** Demon

**Description:** 6'8ft red skin black horns

**Name: **Nicomedes

**Year Defeated:** 1996

**Type of Badness:** Master Vampire: Known for killing & raping slayers with the help of his legion of vamps & magic users

**Description:** Blonde, brown eyed, 6ft, bulky in his late 20s

**Name(s):**Adrastus & Kachina

**Year Defeated:** 1997

**Type of Badness:** Masters Vampires: Known for turning sadistic humans

**Description:** Both are raven haired with blue eyes, slender, 6'3ft and 5'8ft both are in their early twenties

**Name:** Seraphinus

**Year Defeated:** 1998

**Type of Badness:** Demon

**Description:** Big snake

* * *

**PAIRINGS:** Joyce/Giles, Buffy/Pike, Buffy/Gunn, Buffy/Spike(eventually), Angel/Rose(OC), Willow/Oz, Willow/Tara, Xander/Cordelia, Angel/Cordeila, & Xander/Anya

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** NOT MINE!

**I Will Follow You into the Dark**

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

March 1993

LA, California

* * *

Buffy Anne Summers was just like every other beautiful blonde high school cheerleader in Southern California.

She had style, looks, and popularity her main concerns in the world had to do with boys, gossip, shopping, math, an annoying little sister and bickering parents.

To her knowledge she was destiny free…..but fate has other plans for her.

* * *

Rupert Giles arrived at Hemery High School looking around in bemusement slightly confounded by the idea that the most powerful force for fighting the darkness was here and if the information the council gathered was correct, was a cheerleader to boot.

Giles definitely had his work cut out for him the slayers who weren't found as potentials were always behind and more challenging to work with.

It's why he was chosen his father who was getting on in his years but still a respected Watcher on the council arranged it that Rupert was picked over Merrick.

It was Henry Giles unique way of punishing his son for being a rebellious youth.

* * *

"Miss. Summers if you studied as much as you gossiped maybe you wouldn't be failing World History." Mrs. Wisdom the history teacher reprimanded.

Buffy blushed as the class snickered.

Buffy knew for a fact that she was averaging a B- in this class. However, Mrs. Wisdom was a frumpy woman who despised popular students. The woman was very bitter in Buffy's opinion. Buffy opened her mouth to argue but was silenced by the teachers glare. Mrs. Wisdom wrote something on a note pad and headed over to her.

"Miss. Summers why don't you go to the library find this book and read something for a change. Don't come back to my class till you've actually learned something."

Buffy huffed in embarrassment and aggravation as this class laughed at her expense.

Well, the uncool students that is. Her friends smiled at Buffy in sympathy since they knew how unfair Mrs. Wisdom could be.

_Not only does she need a makeover but she is in desperate need of a personality transplant STAT_, Buffy thought snidely.

* * *

"Miss. Summers?" Giles asked surprised he didn't have to go looking for her.

"Whoa, freaky. Did Mrs. Wisdom page you that she sent me here?" Buffy asked kinda wigged out the new stuffy British librarian new who she was as soon as she entered the library.

"Pardon me? Page?" Giles asked confused.

"Yea as in a pager."

Giles stared at her blankly.

_Jeez old much? Get with the program; this is the 1990s not the 1890s _Buffy thought cattishly.

"Ok…how did you know who I was then?" Buffy asked the creepy librarian warily.

"My name is Rupert Giles and I am your watcher, you are the slayer. You have a destiny Miss. Summers" Mr. Giles declared.

Buffy gaped at him owlishly, "I'm destiny free really. I have no idea what you are talking about, you must have gotten me mixed up with another girl. I mean come-on 'Slayer?' Butch much? I'm so not butch, I'm a cheerleader!" Buffy protested harshly.

"Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer." Giles explained passionately.

Buffy stared at him blankly. "Jeepers. Talk about being cuckoo for Coca-Puffs." Buffy deadpanned while staring at Giles in disbelief.

Giles sighed a very heavy British sigh and wiped his glasses in aggravation.

_The world is definitely doomed_, Rupert Giles thought to himself.

* * *

AN: Well, what do you guys think should I continue? Is this good or bad? Let me know what you think! (NO FLAMES PLEASE!)

Rd, Enjoy, Review! :)


End file.
